One windy Night
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Set about two weeks after Soubi left Ritsuka in the graveyard. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR VOLUMES 9-11! you have been warned. Soubi goes back to Ritsuka, and comforts him


Ritsuka was sleeping when his former fighter stepped on to his porch. Ritsuka hadn't locked it that night, out of hope or habit he didn't even know.

Soubi looked pathetic, he had gaunt eyes from not sleeping, and looked like a walking skeleton because he had lost his will to eat. It was drizzling and windy, so his shirt was plastered to his torso, making him look even skinnier then he already did. His face and arms were covered with bruises and small cuts, Seimei had thrown glass bottles at him in an alcohol induced fury. Seimei had gotten drunk with some of his friends while he left Soubi at his apartment. When he had gotten back he flew into a rage and kicked Soubi out, telling him he "couldn't go home to sleep." Sense he hadn't told Soubi he couldn't, Soubi had come to see Ritsuka. He couldn't help himself, after leaving Ritsuka in the graveyard, all he wanted was to be there for Ritsuka again, and now that he was bruised and shivering from his cloths being wet... He had found his feet taking the familiar path to Ritsuka's house, and now he was on Ritsuka's porch.

Ritsuka's face was twisted in an unhappy expression, it looked like he was having a nightmare. Concern immediately took over Soubi's emotions, and he quickly walked to Ritsuka's bedside. "Sou... bi..." Soubi started as he heard Ritsuka sleep talking, he stroked Ritsuka's hand softly, trying to hold back tears. Then he felt his heart ripped in two as he heard Ritsuka's next words. "Soubi... come... back... please..." Ritsuka was having a nightmare, and it was his fault. Soubi was already shaking because of his freezing, wet clothes, but he started to shake a little harder as he desperately fought the urge to cry.

Soubi stood there shaking and heart-broken for about three minuets, Ritsuka in that time had gone back to sleeping peacefully. Soubi fell to his knees, still next to Ritsuka's bed. Because he couldn't help himself, he gently laid his head on Ritsuka's stomach, it somewhat comforted him, somewhat made him feel worse.

* * *

Ritsuka didn't open his eyes as he slowly came to consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the rain pattering on the windows, it had gotten louder heavier. _"I feel something on my chest... I can feel breathing... Someone is laying there head on my chest... Who? The scent of tobacco, is it soubi?" _Ritsuka put his arms around the cold body, and felt long wet hair brush against his skin. "_It is Soubi... Soubi came back... Soubi..." _Ritsuka pulled Soubi into a gentle hug, still not opening his eyes. Though, he had it wouldn't have mattered, the room was pitch dark already.

* * *

As Soubi felt Ritsuka's warm arms encircle him, he tried to fight the hope that was rising in his chest. _"He's still asleep, if he was awake he would never accept you again! Soubi, you're not loved anymore, you've already guaranteed that by leaving him!" __  
_

And then Soubi felt Ritsuka's hands running through his hair comfortingly, stoking it soothingly. _"He still loves me... Ritsuka..." _Maybe it was because Soubi now knew that if he cried he wouldn't be abandoned. Or maybe it was because of the guilt that was over whelming him more then ever. Or maybe it was because now he had enough hope to cry, or the fact he now had someone to comfort him. But for whatever reason, Soubi threw his arms around Ritsuka started to quietly sob into his shirt like a child.

* * *

Ritsuka became slowly more wake as he realized that Soubi, who had already been shivering, had started to shake harder. Then he noticed the damp place on his shirt, Soubi was crying! Ritsuka slowly sat up as to not startle the older man, and reached for the light switch. He flicked it on, and then was immediately blinded by the bright light. He looked down at Soubi who was now crying in his lap, the guy looked a mess. Ritsuka slowly helped him up so he sitting on the bed next to him, Soubi was still crying, refusing to show Ritsuka his face. "You really are like a child" Ritsuka chided the older man, taking him into his arms and rocking back and forth soothingly. "Don't cry, it's alright." Ritsuka said like he was talking to a small child.

* * *

Soubi immediately started to feel better once Ritsuka started comforting him, the little boy always had that affect on him. _"Wow, i really am pitiful, having to be comforted by Ritsuka. Crying to him like a toddler, yet he still puts up with me... Ritsuka, sukidayo, so much. I'm so sorry i ever left you, I love you, more then anything else in this world." _

* * *

Once his fighter had calmed down a little and looked a little happier, Ritsuka set him down and started to whip the tears off his face gently. "Soubi, will you be alright if I get up for a moment?" Ritsuka asked softly. "Yeah..." said Soubi shakily, looking up at Ritsuka. "Alright, I'll be right back, don't move" said Ritsuka sweetly and kissed the top of fighter's/lover's head. As Ritsuka slowly got up he decided to still call Soubi his fighter, since it seemed to matter to the older man. "_Now let's hope mom isn't awake_" he thought as he opened and slipped out of his room.  
Ritsuka returned about 10 minuets later with an arm full of things. Soubi was relived to see the little boy, he had started to doubt that this was just a wonderful dream in which Ritsuka still wanted him.  
Soubi watched as Ritsuka shut the door a set the things on his desk. "Ritsuka, I love you". Soubi said, hoping desperately for a response. "I love you too, Soubi" Ritsuka said with a smile, and Soubi felt his heart mend and grow very warm at the same time.

"Soubi can you take off your shirt for me? I need to see those cuts." Ritsuka asked cutely, picking up his frequently used first-aid kit and a fluffy green towel. Soubi silently replied to the request shivering even more as his shirt went over his head.  
"Here, you look frozen" Ritsuka said as he handed his fighter the towel. Soubi took the towel, dried himself off, the draped the towel around his shoulders.

* * *

Ritsuka almost exclaimed when he saw Soubi's back. It was covered in bruises and cuts, some glass was still stuck in the blond man's back from the bottle Seimei had thrown at him  
"Soubi, who did this to you. It's not an order, but please tell me." Ritsuka said, afraid of what answer his fighter would give him.  
'It was... I'm sorry Ritsuka, it was Seimei" at that little boy shuddered, and looked in danger of crying. Soubi, hating to see Ritsuka like this, tried to pull the little bot into a gentle hug. But Ritsuka only let Soubi hold him for a moment, and then broke away saying, "I'm fine, you can hug me after I've looked after you, not before. Now let me see your back."

As Soubi let Ritsuka treat his wounds, he thought "_He's gotten stronger, is it because I betrayed him? Ritsuka, I'm really sorry, I didn't want to." _Soubi was jolted out of his brooding by the sound of the neko boy's voice. "Soubi, I got you some dry cloths too, they're my father's... so they should fit you." Said Ritsuka, holding out a pair of jeans and a white, long sleeve shirt. Soubi was surprised, Ritsuka was treating him like some critically ill, or someone who couldn't take care of themselves. _"I think it's comforting him to take care of me..."  
"_Thank you, Ritsuka" Soubi said with a smile.  
"You're welcome. Chuu." Ritsuka said as he slid out of the room to give Soubi privacy to change.

* * *

"_I'm glad Soubi came back, I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't." _After thinking that, Ritsuka yawned, and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, it was nearly midnight. He picked up the two sweet smelling mugs of hot coco he had just made, and carefully walked back to the bedroom.  
"Soubi, are you dressed?" Ritsuka called softly through the door.  
"Yeah, I am"  
Ritsuka pushed open the door to see Soubi standing in the middle of the room in his father's clothes. He had the green towel on his head and was rubbing it vigorously over his hair. Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh, Soubi looked to funny. Soubi looked up for a moment, and then started laughing too. Soubi sat down on the bed and opened his arms, asking Ritsuka to come to him. Ritsuka put the hot chocolate down and happily complied, almost running into Soubi's arms. Soubi wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's small frame and hugged him tight. Both males were smiling so happily it looked almost foolish, but neither one of them cared, they were happy. "Sukidayo, Ritsuka" said Soubi hugging him tighter. "I love you too Soubi, thank you for coming back" said Ritsuka softly from his fighter's arms. Soubi smiled and kissed the top of his sacrifice's head gently, happier then he had been in a long time.  
"Now how about we drink the hot coco I smell before it gets cold?"

Ritsuka looked up at his fighter's words, he was surprised, Soubi had never really liked sweet things, much to Kio's disgust.  
Soubi elaborated, "I wouldn't let anything made by Ritsuka go to waste. Anything you make is much too good for me"  
"Baka" said Ritsuka nuzzling Soubi's neck and then getting up to picking up the hot coco. Then he handed a mug of the sweet drink to his fighter and hopped into his lap. "Arigato, Ritsuka" Soubi said, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding the warm drink around the little neko boy.

Once Ritsuka finished his hot chocolate he almost immediately began to fall asleep. It probably was a mix of reasons, the stress of the past couple weeks, how late it was, it was around 12:30 now. The warmth of Soubi's body against his own, but it was probably the sweet, comforting presence that he had missed so much had come back. Ritsuka's last thought thought before he fell asleep were, "_Goodnight... Soubi..."_

* * *

Soubi looked down at the sleeping neko boy curled up in his lap and smiled, he was adorable. Soubi pulled his sleeping sacrifice into a quick, gentle hug. "Sukidayo..."_  
_

Soubi simply held his little sacrifice for the next hour, he was happiest that way. _"Thank you Ritsuka, even though you're only twelve, you comforted me, your elder who's supposed to be the one there for you. Thank you, Ritsuka" _  
Soubi sat in a happy stillness as he looked at the sleeping neko's face.

And then he heard the dreaded voice in his head, his master still sounded drunk, and he was calling him. _"Damn, he's calling me, I can't go against him, not in this shape at least... I'll have to go, but... Ritsuka... He'll be heartbroken. Wait, i could leave him a note... The name will start to bleed... I can't let any blood get on the paper, Ritsuka will worry." _With that Soubi grabbed a piece of paper from Ritsuka's messy desk a started write, as Soubi had said "beloved" started to bleed, he was very careful to make sure no blood fell on the paper.

_"I'm so sorry Ritsuka" _Soubi thought as he walked to the window, it had finally stopped raining.

* * *

When Ritsuka woke up the next to find Soubi no longer hugging him, he felt like crying. At first he thought the night before had been a dream, then he saw the empty coco cups. _"He left... He's left me... He's abandoned me again." _As Ritsuka struggled to hold back tears, he spotted a note laying on his pillow. As he picked it up and started to unfold it, he saw a familiar handwriting, Soubi's...

He read,

Ritsuka, I'm so sorry, Seimei's calling me , I can't refuse the name. If you'll still except me, I'll try to come as soon as i can. Sukidayo, I really, really do. Gomen ne sai, Ritsuka.

_Soubi_

Ritsuka held the note to his chest, and smiled. _"You too Soubi, Sukidayo."_

* * *

**Well there you have it, it wasn't to fluffy/cliche was it? Well, review, and i will love you forever! Well maybe not that, but you'll get an e-hug! Have an awesome day,  
**

**~Yoitemichealis~  
**


End file.
